Against the Odds
by pink-symmetry
Summary: What if Hinata and Yui did meet in the next life; after everyone was obliterated? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This story is created from a role play made between two people. It is virtually written by two different writers; one portraying Hinata's emotions and the other Yui's.

_Hinata's P.O.V_

**I**t was bright, just like every other day that had passed in the summer. The sun stood high in the sky, cascading its shimmering lights upon every surface it could find. Kids ran in the streets, melting ice-creams dripping down their fingers as they played about, giggling and having fun; taking each precious moment of their childhood to express themselves whilst adults watched from their porches, admiring the freedom and reflecting on their youth. But, in the mist of the atmosphere, one blue-haired teenage boy walked past, a bat balancing on his shoulder and a ball in the other hand. Today—Well, once again, it was the perfect day to hit the baseball pitch.

With his head directed towards the sun, allowing its warm rays to gently caress his face, Hinata headed through the bustling rural streets. It was his fourth day in a row visiting the baseball pitch, and each day, he seemed to enjoy it more and more. It was the freedom of the wide opened spaces, the fresh air that surrounded his body, the sweat that would drip from his hair as he roughly moved about, but most of all, it was the interaction with friends. It was a far cry from sitting indoors, unable to move about—To enjoy the little things that life had to offer.

This in other words, according to Hinata, was happiness.

Hours passed, and as he continued to swing the bat, hitting the ball time after time after time, Hinata took a quick break, allowing his body to relax as he flopped down onto the wooden bench. Sweat had soaked almost every part of his clothes by now, and instead of the sun smiling down on them from high above, it slowly started to sink into the ground; the blue sky being replaced by a different hue.

It was almost time to leave—To call it day when he heard a quick "Head's up!" followed by the baseball flying at an incredible rate towards him. It didn't take him long to react, his feet thudding down onto the ground as he leaped up, the bat still in his hands from when he had decided to rest; there was a loud clatter as the wood smacked hard against the leather ball. It was like it happened in slow motion, everyone's heads followed the spherical object as it flew through the atmosphere, higher and higher than he had been able to hit it before; so high it disappeared across the fences and towards the row of houses on the outskirts of the park.

_Fuuuuuck_—

He knew it before it even happened. Glass shattered, the noise echoing throughout the emptying streets and the boy's face fell; eyes widened and suddenly the heat dissipated from his face. There was laughter from his other team mates as they clapped him on the back, muttering sarcastic comments. "Thanks—Thanks a lot." Was all he could muster up to the others boys before he started to make his way out of the pitch and towards the house he had struck. He could just leave without saying sorry—What if it was an old family? What if he had hit someone? The possibilities were more than frightening—Perhaps he would pay for the repairs too…

Great.

He looked up, noticing the shattered window and with a hesitant hand, he knocked delicately on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

This story is created from a role play made between two people. It is virtually written by two different writers; one portraying Hinata's emotions and the other Yui's.

_Yui's P.O.V_

**Y**ui was lying on her bed, as usual, but instead of watching TV, she was staring enviously down at the lively streets of her neighbourhood. Seeing everyone out there was, possibly, the worst thing as they all got to do everything she always wanted. It was so effortless and routine to them, but it was nice to imagine… To pretend and close her eyes, like she was one of them, and the best too. The fastest and the strongest.

She'd taken to watching the baseball pitch, of which she had a great view from her second-story window. She watched as those guys played together for the past four days and had decided that baseball was her favourite sport. They all seemed to stay much longer than anyone else out there… So it had to be fun, right? There wasn't any other explanation; she hoped that, maybe one day, she could play too… But obviously, that was stupid.

After a while, the sun started to fall and she had to narrow her eyes to watch them through the changing light. It was getting much darker, which meant that they would probably leave soon… The prospect was horrible. What would she do then? After watching them the entire day, they had given her something to focus on instead of her boring life. But, there were lots of baseball games on TV right? Or maybe she could watch wrestling tonight? Still, it would never be as soon as witnessing the real thing.

While she was thinking, there was the sound of glass breaking—her window—and a little thud as it landed by her feet on the bed; the baseball… Yui was stunned into silence for a moment, pink orbs staring at the off-white coloured ball.

"Yui! Are you okay?!" It was her mother's voice, as she burst through the door; breathless and frantic.

Yui nodded her head, "I'm okay, mommy." She said with a small smile. She loved and appreciated her mother so much. It had to be so hard for her to stay in and take care of her all the time, which was one of the reasons that, even at the age of 14, she still had taken to calling her 'mommy'. It seemed to make her smile; her breath suddenly relaxing as she moved closer to her daughter, wrapping her arms gently across her shoulders.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay, honey." The older woman whispered, her lips pressed against Yui's pink hair, which was just a little lighter in colour than her own.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Yui's mother unravelled her arms from around her daughter and stood up straight, hands running along the creases in her shirt. "That's probably the one who broke your window." She said quietly, eyes gazing towards the door for a second.

"Can—Can you bring him up here?" Yui asked, a little embarrassed, knowing her mother was able to walk out of the door; a sheepish smile curving along her lips.

"Sure sweetie…" She blinked, giving the bed-ridden girl a smile before exiting the room. Although she tried her hardest not to seem happy about this, it was quite exciting for Yui to walk to more people her age… It gave her a sense of hope. With her hand on her doorknob, she quickly opened the door, trying to press a frown onto her lips. "Ah—Hello." She said, trying to keep her voice stern, "Are you the one who broke my daughter's window?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

This story is created from a role play made between two people. It is virtually written by two different writers; one portraying Hinata's emotions and the other Yui's.

_Hinata's P.O.V_

The wait seemed to be never-ending and most nerve wracking for the blue-haired boy. His hands tapped erratically against his thighs, seemingly unable to keep still before the door finally creaked open. A woman answered; her head peeking around the wooden frame. A sigh of relief rolled through his body, she didn't look too old. Her hair was a shade of dark pink and her eyes seemed calm, almost caring in a way; though her lips were twisted into a frown. A small greeting emerged from her mouth and before he had the chance to reply, the accusation followed.

"Are you the one who broke my daughter's window?"

Hinata's eyes widened, the tapping abruptly dissipating as he quickly raised his hands in respect, his head lowering apologetically towards the woman. "Your daughter—?" _Crap._ "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I—It's just that it's the end of the day and I accidentally hit the ball too hard—I mean it. I—"

She raised her hand, stopping him mid-sentence and forcing him to lift his head. "Calm down. It's okay; accidents happen." She said calmly as the frown that graced her features earlier slowly turned into a smile. "Though, I suggest you go and apologise to her. After all, it was her window that you broke." She opened the door to its full extent and took a step the side, allowing the boy room to enter her house. He could only bow his head again, uttering a small thank you; grateful for such kindness as he walked through the threshold. "Follow me and I'll show you to her room." The woman spoke again, waving her hand to indicate him to follow and started to guide him towards to the stairs that led to the upper floor.

Still thankful, with his heart beating hard in his chest, he blindly followed the mother. One thing caught his eye though; an odd contraption that seemed to line the staircase. It looked like a small monorail, the sort you would find in theme parks, but situated on one end was a chair; like it was used to help people climb the stairs. He blinked, unable to fathom as to why such a family would have one. He could only guess that they had relatives staying.

Soon enough they reached the door, and with a soft tap followed by a small, high-pitched "come in", Hinata and the woman stepped through the frame. At first he wasn't sure what he expected, the room was painted a light pink and everything seemed to resemble that of an ordinary girl's bedroom. But as he took a closer look, he realised. The girl who resided in the room was lying down on her bed, her hands delicately placed out in front of her and an innocent smile placed on her lips. She looked exactly like her mother, except her hair was a lighter shade of the colour and her eyes were to match—It kinda reminded Hinata of cotton candy.

"Oh!—" He quickly took off his baseball cap and shook out the strands of blue hair before lowering his head towards the young girl, just as he had done her mother. "I'm sorry for breaking your window." He said the words quietly, though sincerely; but he couldn't help his lips reflect the smile she was giving him.


End file.
